


Family

by GoddessofRoyalty



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Mpreg, Multi, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rey Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylos back on the resistance base and is the last one to figure *it* out, as seen from Luke's perspective. Luke ofc remembers how rough it was for him(Rey?) and it only adds to the guilt while he's trying to help Ben through it-over Ben being taken so young, feeling like he failed his nephew/sister, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Long enough to warrant getting its own fic. 
> 
> As I started writing and mentally planning this I realised it was really similar to an idea I had back when I first started writing Fork in the Road & just never got around to doing so I’m kind of glad for the excuse to relook at that headcanon. 
> 
> TBH I’m still not happy about this but I’ve reread it like four times and the words are starting to not make sense to me anymore so I think it might be time to walk away. 
> 
> Luke arrives at the Resistance base a week? after Kylo in this ting so there would have had to have been a different reason for Ren to defect (if we’re going by the same logic as the other “I didn’t know I was pregnant” fic then he’s tired of constantly having to try (and fail) at getting pregnant under Snoke’s orders; if not: IDK the force?)
> 
> Pairings: Han/Luke/Leia, Han/Luke, Han/Leia (this fic is about Kylo Ren and yet the only pairings are his parents) 
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, labour, talk of death in childbirth (Padme) and near death in childbirth (Luke + Leia), thoughts about possible rape and/or dub-con, poly relationship (on the Han/Leia/Luke front – it’s actually Han is with both of them, not all three are together so no actual incest) 
> 
> Oh and finally – who’s the father of the child? You decide (if you don’t specify a father in the prompt I will keep it as undecided).

It is hard to say no to coming home when it is his daughter asking him.

Luke spends the trip back learning about everything he missed. He learns about his daughter’s life. Of all the milestones he missed and achievements she obtained despite not having him there to guide and help her. He learns about what happened to the galaxy. About the destruction that was brought because of his cowardice.

Everything will be better now that he’s back. His daughter is sure of that fact but Luke knows there was damage caused by his absence that can never be fixed (people dead who can never be saved).

“Things are finally starting to look like they might be getting better not worse,” Han says in his own attempt at quelling Luke’s guilt. Rey is too glad that she has her parents again to much care about the fact that they are cuddled together and that fact hurts.  She missed them so much that she can’t even have the normal child reaction of disgust at any sign of affection between her parents. On the other hand he is slightly glad. He needs this. Needs it more then he realised. Needs the reassurance that despite everything his family still loves him. “Even Ben’s come home.”

Ben. It is a meeting Luke is both looking forward to and dreading. He wants to help his nephew. Help him return to the light and find where he belongs in the galaxy. On the other hand he doesn’t want to have to face the person he failed the most.

He pushes it from his mind and tries to focus on the happiness he currently has. He tries not to think about how many years he missed out on because of his own foolish mistakes.

They arrive at the Resistance base during the early hours of the morning.

Leia greets him with a slap, then a hug, then a “never do that to us again.”

He promises not to and he is serious about it. He has learnt just how little running away solves. Knows he has to face his mistakes now and either let them destroy him or find peace with them.

Leia nods then turns to Rey and then back to him. “You did tell her right?”

He confirms that he did and Leia once more turns to her niece and pulls her into a hug. Rey sobs as she hugs back and once again Luke is reminded of what his daughter missed out on because of his actions.

Rey’s attention is soon drawn away by two others (a pilot, Poe Dameron, and the ex-Storm Trooper, Finn, he heard about them both on the trip back) and she leaves with them excited to celebrate with someone the fact she found her family. Han grumbles about the boys’ intentions towards his daughter but it is mostly in good humour so Luke lets it slide.

Instead he focuses his attention onto Leia. It had been so long since he was able to be around another person, and especially not one with a presence in the Force like those of his family, and while his daughter’s presence feels like bright starlight Leia’s is like the warmth of home. He can feel worry coming off his sister though and it stops him from feeling completely at ease from her presence. “Something’s wrong.”

“It’s probably nothing,” she says automatically but sighs. She knows she doesn’t have to pretend with them, doesn’t have to be the in-control General. “It’s Ben. The guards are saying he’s acting weird this morning and there’s something different about his presence.”

“You didn’t tell me,” Luke is quick to place a hand on Han’s chest to try and calm him. He had long ago accepted that argument was Leia and Han’s method of conversing but he needed the thought out version of what happened, not the insult-filled summary that Han would get if he riled her up.

“Because I didn’t want to worry you,” Leia shoots back and Luke reaches out with his other hand to grab hers, trying to calm her through Force-presence alone. “Look. I didn’t think it was anything to worry about. I thought, I hoped, it was just the result of what he did. The guards are worried though. I was going to check on him but then you two arrived back and I figured it could wait.”

“I might join you if you don’t mind.” He has to face his nephew eventually and he figures he might as well do it sooner than later. Might as well try and start fixing the problems he caused before more pile up.

“Of course. I think it might do him some good to talk to you.”

“I’ll try not to make things worse,” Leia sighs at his words and her hand comes to gently cup his face. He is pressed between the two of them and he cannot help but enjoy the feeling, enjoy having back one of the things he had spent years denying himself.

“We never blamed you.”

“I know. I still couldn’t face you after what happened.”

Luke presses a gentle kiss to her cheek and Leia sighs but lets the conversation drop, gesturing him to follow her as she leaves. Han elects to stay behind, “he’ll just act up if I’m there. He always liked you better than me.”

There is not much point arguing it so Luke leaves Han to his ship and their daughter and follows Leia into the base to his nephew.

The room Ben is in isn’t a cell exactly but it is something close. There are guards stationed on the outside and a key required to get in and out. There is also the Force inhibitors in the walls, stopping any energy from moving in or out of the room.

Leia convinces him to go in alone. “You two have some stuff to work out and I think it’ll be better if you don’t have anyone else there while you do.”

Luke walks into the room and a fact becomes abundantly clear to him: His nephew is pregnant.

He can feel the second presence, anchored onto its mother but still bright in itself. Ben must be far along for it to feel so clear, certainly further along than he appears.

There is not visual cue to the pregnancy. Ben’s stomach looks flat and no other part of his body has swollen in response to the child nestled within. Nothing like how Luke and Leia had swelled to the point that they both ended up half-convinced they were carrying twins despite scans telling them otherwise.

There is no visual cue but the Force sings with it. Practically screams it in the echo-chamber of the room.

There is something else about it. Another element to the feeling and Luke tries to break through the obvious to reach it.

“Are you actually going to say anything or just stand there judging me?” There is anger in Ben’s words and thrown out through the Force. The anger of a child who feels they have been wronged by their parent. Luke has little want to argue with his nephew currently. Later, maybe, after the happiness of having his family back and shock at the pregnancy of his nephew has passed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I just wanted to see you again.”

“Well you’ve seen me.” Ben’s words are angry but Luke notices that his hands are balled tight by his side. His nephew is quick to hide them behind his back when he realises his uncle’s attention is on them.

“Ben are you okay?” There are complications that can come with pregnancy. Complications would explain the extra layer to Ben’s Force presence. So would contractions. They both would explain his hands.

“I’m fine. If there’s nothing else could you leave me to my solitude.” Luke could say no. He could refuse and stay until Ben tells him what’s going on.

He needs to talk to his sister before he does that.

“If you need anything you know you can just ask me,” Luke says as he leaves and he hears Ben scoff at it.

It is true though. Luke remembers the last months of pregnancy with Rey. Remembers the uncomfortable feeling of his whole body shifting and swelling to support and prepare to birth her. Remembers the hormones flooding through his body making it all so much worse. His nephew might not be visually showing but he knows there must be some discomfort to it, there is no way for there not to be.

“I need to talk to you,” he says to Leia before she has a chance to comment about how short his visit was. “And Han. Privately.”

They end up in Leia’s room and Luke isn’t even surprised to see that the few possession that came with him are already there. His sister is serious about him not leaving again.

“So what’s wrong?” Han asks, sitting on Leia’s bed. Luke knows he is itching to hold one of them, to pull one of them into his lap so as to remind himself that he has them back and that they are safe and whole. Han knows that neither of them like to be held when feeling stressed, that they like the freedom of quick movement should they need it.

“Why didn’t you tell me Ben was pregnant?”

Han chokes at the words, chokes and Luke can see the rage quickly building in him. Luke understands. There is only really one way for a person to get pregnant and with where Ben has been there are just too many concerns about how it was conceived.

Leia goes quiet and sad. Luke reaches over and touches her shoulder and she sighs. “I hoped it wasn’t.”

“You knew?” Han demands and Leia gives him a _look_.

“I suspected, but I didn’t know. There could have been other things that caused it. I didn’t want to jump to conclusions.”

“Didn’t want to jump to conclusions,” Han mocks and Luke waits for the blow out, waits for the screaming match between the two of them. It’s their way of dealing, so he will let them have it. Before Han can cross over to Leia is, he pauses, swears and turns and starts heading towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Leia demands, hot on his heels and Luke has little choice but to follow.

“I’m going to talk to my son and find out which bastard I have to personally castrate before killing.”

“Han no,” Luke moves so he is in the front of the group of them. So he is standing in front of Han and blocking his path.

“Kid, give me one good reason-“

“I think he’s in labour.”

Han’s finger floats in the place it is held above Luke’s face and Luke watches the colour drain. “Are you sure?”

“I think so.”

“Think so?”

“Han.”

“Excuse me,” the three of them turn to see a vaguely scared looking Resistance member standing there. It’s almost strange, the idea that the three of them arguing wasn’t just an accepted fact to the current members of the Resistance like it had been to everyone before Luke left.

Leia pushes her way past the two of them to reach him. “Yes, what is the matter?”

“The prisoner, uh, Kylo Ren, asked for his uncle.”

“I’ll go,” Luke says and pushes past the still-frozen Han to follow the Resistance member to his nephew.

Ben is defiantly in labour. It is the first thing he becomes aware of the second he enters the room. The second is that his nephew is on the verge of panicking.

“Ben-“

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Ben says. The words are angry but he stares down at his stomach and looks confused.

“Tell you that you’re wrong about what?”

“Tell me I’m not in labour. I can’t be. I’m not pregnant. All the tests said-“

“Ben, what tests?”

“That doesn’t matter,” Ben snaps with a glare but it falters within seconds. “Just… tell me it’s something else, or that I’m making it up.”

“Ben you are pregnant.”

Ben shuts his eyes and Luke is sure he is about to cry.

“Ben,” Luke says and he carefully approaches his nephew.

“Contractions. That’s what I’ve been having all this morning. I was having one when you visited me, that’s why you were staring at me. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought you already knew.”

“How? How was I supposed to know?” Ben stands at his full height and indicates at his still so flat stomach. “I don’t look pregnant.”

“I believed you would have sensed their presence.”

“I haven’t sensed anything,” Ben looks down at his stomach and Luke watches as a hand tentatively comes to rest on it. “Can you?”

“Yes.”

Ben nods, and worries his lip with his teeth, staring down at his stomach and gingerly, slowly, starts rubbing it. “Are they healthy?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I can’t tell. They are strong though,” Luke crosses the small distance between them, and rests his hand over Ben’s. He reaches out to the presence of the child within the Force (he can feel that it has separated slightly from Ben’s, knows that it will continue until it is born and official its own person).

“Of course they are,” Ben’s voice gains pride but it short lived when a contraction hits him. They have clearly gained power since the last one Luke witnessed. He can fell it through the Force and watches as his nephew’s face screws up in pain. It is only because he braces him that Ben doesn’t double over from it.

“Breathe Ben. You have to breathe.” He knows how much it hurt. Knows how hard it was to focus on anything but the pain coursing through you but he also knows that breathing made it slightly better.

“It hurts,” the words are a challenge, forced out from clenched teeth and Luke finds out just how strong his nephew has become from the grip that he fears is going to break the bone of his arm.

“I know it does, but you have to breathe through it.” Luke remembers the pain, remembers thinking he was going to die before Rey had even engaged. He remembers that it only got worse. Remembers the blood and Han begging him not to die on him, that he needed Luke and so did their child (that Rey needed him and yet despite the fact he survived he ended up not being there for her). He remembers that his mother died giving birth to him and Leia.

Once the contraction has passed and Luke is sure Ben can stand by his own power he tells the guards to get Leia.

“I don’t need my mother,” Ben says and Luke resists the urge to point out that not even a minute ago he was nearly crying in his uncle’s arms.

“Someone needs to get a medic for you and I’m not leaving you alone like this.”

Ben doesn’t reply to that, just stands where he is looking angry confused and tired.

“You should walk. It helps.” He had paced for hours with Rey. Paced and paced and silently pleaded with the Force to let it just be over with. 

Ben gives him a sceptical look but does as he’s told. He’s managed two laps of the room when Leia shows up looking terrified.

“They said you needed me?”

“I was right, he is in labour.”

“Oh Ben,” Leia walks over to her son and rests her hand on his arm. He doesn’t shrug her off but he doesn’t acknowledge her presence either. She sighs and removes her hand. 

“Leia he’ll need medical attention,” Luke says and he can see the understanding and fear in Leia’s eyes. Ben’s birth hadn’t been much more pleasant for her then Rey’s had been for him.

“Of course,” she says and goes to leave but pauses before she does. “Ben, it’ll be okay.”

“I know that,” Ben says and Luke wonders if he actually believes it (wonders if they are just projecting their own fears onto him). His nephew is looking away from them so he can’t read his expression and the only feeling he is getting through the Force is that of a body preparing for birth.

A minute passes and Ben takes a step as if to start walking again but freezes and leans against the wall. Luke watches as another contraction hits him. Watches as the muscles of his body tense and his hand uselessly clench against the wall looking for somewhere to grip. Luke gently rubs his nephew’s back to try and comfort him. He remembers that had helped with Rey, remembers Han’s hands massaging wherever he was directed to as Luke sobbed his way through the worst contractions.

Ben doesn’t have a Han. Luke has little clue who the father of the child is and doubts he will get an answer should he ask any question about them. He doesn’t know what sort of relationship Ben had with them and hopes it is not one of the worst options his mind thinks up. The fact that they didn’t defect with Ben does not help his imagination (he wonders what they will do should they find out they have a child).

Ben straightens up after the contraction passes and Luke removes his hands.

“Once the medic is organised they’ll be able to give you something for the pain.”

“No,” Ben nearly snarls the words. “I don’t want anything for the pain. I won’t need it.”

Luke doesn’t argue it but hopes his nephew does not stay true to that decision. Rey’s birth hurt nearly more then he could bear and he had been given everything possible to dull the pain. He doesn’t want to think about what it would have felt like without the drugs. He doesn’t want to think about his nephew having to endure even the level he felt.

Leia returns without a medic but with an explanation. “They thought it better if he was actually in the Medical Centre in case something when wrong. Especially with our history.”

Their family didn’t do well at childbirth. They had both come close to death giving birth and their mother had lost her life bringing them into the world. Really it will be a surprise if there wasn’t a complication with this birth. Luke just hopes it isn’t going to be a life threatening one.

Ben is reluctant to leave but when his mother threatens to handcuff him and march him through the base in order get him there he relents.

The trip is short and most of the Resistance members seem happy to ignore whatever is happening (at least that feels familiar).

Ben is changed out of his robes and into a gown and after a quick check over to make sure everything was progressing normally left to wait it out. He refuses the offer of anything to help with the pain which makes his mother scowl and sigh. She doesn’t have time to argue with him though, her attention required elsewhere on base.

“Look after him for me?” she asks and Luke easily agrees. It is at least partly his fault this is happening. Watching over Ben and trying to make him as comfortable as possible is the least he go do for his sister and nephew.

Ben alternates between pacing and sitting on the bed in what Luke can only refer to as a sulk between contractions. There are moments where he tries to mediate and Luke doesn’t even bother to tell him how futile it is. He knows he will find out soon enough that the contractions will find you no matter how deep you go trying to escape them.

“How long does this last for?” Ben asks, breathless after another contraction.

“Depends, for some people it’s a couple of hours or other’s it can be a day.”

“How long was it for you?” Ben doesn’t look at him with the question, stares up at the ceiling as if he is making a point not to look at his uncle or anything else in the room.

“Sixteen hours.” There is not point lying to him. No point telling him that it’ll be easy and not as painful as he thinks it will be. It is not like Ben has any choice but to endure it and Luke would rather he know what he was getting into instead of being caught unaware.

Ben shuts his eyes and Luke is sure he hears a quiet sob.

A couple of hours pass of Ben bracing through his contractions and trying to find something to do between them. Eventually he gives up on the walking, and just shifts on the bed trying to find something of a comfortable position.

Luke tries to help him through it, tries to comfort and reassure him despite his own fears as to what will happen. It is hard though. Too many years between the last time he had seen him leaving him with no conversation topic that would not just be digging up old wounds. He keeps suggesting that maybe Ben should get the medic to give him something for the pain and his nephew keeps refusing.

It is after a particularly rough contraction that Luke finds Ben eying off a scalpel that sits on a tray on the other side of the room. He knows what the temptation is, had felt it himself at the ten hour mark of his own labour. Really how painful could cutting yourself open be? Luke had figured it couldn’t be worse than losing an arm and defiantly had to be better then what he had been enduring (and at least then it would be finally over).

“I know you want to but trust me it won’t actually work.”

“How do you know?”

“Because it took your mother, your father, and two medics to convince me not to pull out my lightsaber and just cut your cousin out. Your father ended up confiscating it off me and giving it to Lando in the waiting room.” Granted, half the reason Han had done that was out of fear for a part of his own anatomy but the point still stood.

Ben gives a light laugh at that and Luke considers it a win in both distracting his nephew from the pain and trying to get past his anger at the whole family. “You don’t happen to have it on you currently?”

Luke does but he isn’t going to tell Ben that. He makes a mental note to give it to Leia the next time she comes by to check on them and tell her to give it to Rey to look after (he has a feeling by the end of this Leia, and Ben allowing, Han, will be in the room as well and his daughter is the only other person he can trust to look after it).

“Take the offer of the pain killers Ben.”

“No, I don’t need them.”

“It’s not about needing them, it’s about the fact they can make this slightly less painful.”

“No. I’m strong enough that I can endure this.”

Luke’s heart breaks at the words. He doesn’t know where his nephew picked up the mentally but he has one guess that he’s pretty certain is true and it hurts. He failed to protect his nephew from Snoke and now the being has played with his nephews mind and convinced him that there is weakness in trying to lessen the pain one is feeling.

“Ben-“ the rebuttal he has is instantly dropped when another contraction hits Ben and Luke’s focus is instead on trying to help him get through it.

That is really his only option. He cannot force Ben to take anything for the pain, won’t force him to. So instead he just has to try and help him get through it without them or hope that he will eventually change his mind on his own.

There isn’t much he can do at all. Just pass on what he learnt from his own labour and hope that his nephew has an easier one. Hope that he doesn’t take after his mother’s side of the family when it comes to childbirth and that the pain he has to endure is as minimal as possible.

Luke feels powerless, is powerless, and he hates it but cannot help but feel that it is technically his fault. Cannot help but feel that if he hadn’t of failed as a teacher then Ben wouldn’t be in this situation. Cannot help but feel that whenever happens the blame of it rests on his shoulders.  


End file.
